Aru Ga Mama
by Tacuma
Summary: After middle school, Tezuka and Fuji lost contact. Eight years later they meet again at a tennis tournament. TezuFuji


This fic is based on the song 'Aru Ga Mama' by Anamu & Maki

**Title: **Aru Ga Mama**  
****Writer: **Tacuma**  
****Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Word count: **1428 words  
**Rating: **PG**  
****Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own the song 'Aru Ga Mama'**  
****A/N: **Happy B-day Ami-chan!!! I really hope you like this fic!

* * *

**Aru Ga Mama**

_I lost sight when I was alone in the falling rain_

Fuji sat at his desk and browsed through photos on his computer. He knew he had a perfect picture of the beach he shot during winter, but he couldn't find it. He must have taken the photo when he was still in middle school or during his first year in high school.

One of the magazines he worked for wanted to publish an article about winter in Japan and asked him to submit some pictures. However, it was difficult to take winter pictures now when it wasn't winter yet, so Fuji decided he would use older photos.

He grabbed a box under his bed which was filled with his collection of photo CDs. The discs were dated and titled to show the subjects of his photo collection. The honey-haired man searched through the box until he found one marked _'Winter with Saeki'_ and took the disc out, he smiled when he saw the title of the next disc, _'Seishun Gakuen,_ _3rd year'_.

He placed the Seishun-CD in the disc drive and scrolled through the pictures until he found the tennis photos and his smile got brighter. The photos were amateurish, but spontaneous, and it showed how much fun Fuji had when he was in middle school. Now, eight years later, after four years of studying photography, his photos were perfect but were still as mysterious as Fuji himself.

He missed the time he had at Seishun, he missed his friends and the fun they had while playing tennis. He still played tennis, at least twice a week, and he participated in small tournaments, but it wasn't the same like in middle school. He no longer had any contact with his friends, since they all went to different high schools. Inui was the only one who enrolled at the same high school as Fuji, but they didn't have the opportunity to continue their friendship. They were registered in different classes and the data-man withdrew from playing tennis to join the chemistry club.

Eiji still emailed him once in a while. The acrobatic red-head became a teacher. He loved children as much as he loved animals. He and Oishi became a couple, so Eiji often told him about the former Seigaku fukubuchou, who was now a doctor. Fuji, however, didn't know anything about the others. He didn't know if Taka-san had his own sushi restaurant or if Momo still ate so much. He didn't know if Inui was still taking data or if Kaidoh still hissed. He knew Echizen had gone pro, but the Seigaku chibi didn't return to Japan after he left during middle school.

And Tezuka, he had lost sight of him too. Fuji had no idea which high school he attended. The former buchou never told him, although Fuji had asked him a few times. It seemed that Tezuka didn't want him to know, like he didn't want Fuji by his side.

He felt lonely, as if he was in a void during the first weeks of high school. Fuji knew he wouldn't be with Tezuka forever, but he wished they could've been together for another three years. Since then, Fuji made new friends, however, it wasn't the same.

When he was with Tezuka he could fly, without him, he felt like he lost his wings.

He was standing alone in the falling rain, he reached out his hand to him, but Tezuka never noticed.

_E__veryone is shedding the same tears  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tezuka sat on the couch and reviewed the schedule for his next tournament. He didn't become a professional tennis player, but he still loved the sport. He played four times a week, mostly with some colleagues who also wanted to play. They weren't very challenging for him and somehow, he missed the games he played in middle school. He shouldn't look back. It was his own fault that he had no contact with the others, not even with Oishi. He didn't tell a single soul which high school he was enrolled. He never saw any of them again.

He had to leave them, for his own sake. He had to leave, because of Fuji. During the last year of middle school, Tezuka realized that he liked Fuji.

He liked him more than just a friend.

His life, his thoughts became chaotic from the moment he acknowledged his feelings for the blue eyed boy. He knew he shouldn't love a boy, he was the only son, he was expected to marry and carry on the bloodline. It was his duty, so he had to leave. Tezuka was in love and he couldn't deny it.

He stared at the name at the end of the list.

_Fuji Syuusuke_

Tezuka always knew he would meet Fuji again, it was just one of those inevitable things, he just knew. And now was the time to face him, he could not longer escape from him. He had to face him, the one whose smile and warmth remained deeply carved in his heart. The one he should forget, the one he could never forget.

The one, he didn't want to forget.

Tezuka was always thinking about the day when he would spread out his wings and he would fly away from his fears.

Fuji Syuusuke, the only person who made him feel like he could fly.

_I am thinking of you_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tezuka approached tennis court C where Fuji was playing his first match. In his mind, Tezuka wished Fuji became an ugly, grumpy guy and he could be cured from his love, but as soon as he caught sight of him, he knew he was lost. The ex-Seigaku tensai hadn't changed a bit. He still danced gracefully over the court while the wind playfully rustled his silky hair. He kept a smile on his face while his sharp, blue eyes glinted at his opponent.

Tezuka watched the match, eyes slightly widened. Fuji still played like he did in middle school, he still used his triple counters. He refined his moves, but Tezuka could still recognize the Tsubame Gaeshi. The bespectacled man resist the urge to smile. It felt like nothing had changed. It felt like he was the Seigaku buchou again and he was almost expecting Fuji would stand by his side while they watched the games together.

_I won't forget_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fuji knew Tezuka would play in this tournament. It was the only reason he enlisted too. He still played tennis often. He didn't want to forget how he played, for one day he had to play against Tezuka.

_He wanted to play against Tezuka again_.

That's why he played in this tournament, that's why he fought and beat all his opponents without mercy. Tezuka would win his matches and Fuji would win too. They would play against each other in the finals.

The honey-brown haired man watched his ex-buchou through the fence. The stoic man hadn't changed at all. His hair still refused to be combed, he still wore the same kind of rimless glasses and he still used his Tezuka-zone. And it still worked, not only on the court, but with Fuji as well. He felt the attraction, just like it was yesterday.

_I'm not forgetting I can fly_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sun was setting when Fuji walked towards the net, sweating, panting and smiling. Finally, after eight long years, he was flying again and it felt great. He stretched out his hand and this time, Tezuka noticed. The former Seigaku buchou reached out and grabbed Fuji's hand.

Fuji had lost again, but it felt even better than it did in middle school. Tezuka had a small smile on his face. A smile only Fuji could see.

'I want you to let me stand by your side,' whispered the tensai.

Tezuka stared at those cerulean orbs for a moment. Then, he let just the slightest smile form on his lips.

'I will, because as long as you're with me, I could fly wherever I wanted to, to faraway places just like before.'

Fuji's smile got brighter. 'I thought nothing had changed, but the old Tezuka would have never said something like that.'

'I had eight years to think about my answer.'

A chuckle. A smile. Side by side they left the court.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Unchanged matters started to change._

_I am thinking of you  
always, I am at your side  
just as it is, if I can live on  
now I want to be at your side_

* * *

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Thank you!


End file.
